hello stranger!
by ALICE SAYS. 7 DAYS
Summary: what would happen if bella was allready a vampire when she met the cullen family?
1. new bella

*Hia, my second story here, I hate reading these stupid, godforsaken author notes so I'll keep this short. This is what happens to Bella when she moves to forks already a vampire. I'll fill in the gaps later (maybe chapter three she starts to find out the whole story) if you want to see how this story is ('cos I ain't gonna tell you right now that's just daft) then read on.  
P.S I love getting reviews so send them in their bucket loads, cheers!*

*Bella's point of view*

All I could remember of what happened that night was the darkness and the pain. At first it was just in my neck, the back of it, I didn't see my assailant. Then it spread, it was like a fire, an actual fire that boiled inside of me. It was unimaginable. And it felt like it had lasted forever. I done everything I could, but I couldn't stop myself from screaming for the whole time. I didn't know how but eventually I felt the pain recede, first from my fingers, then my feet. That was around the time I noticed changes to the world around me. I could hear so well, that was the first thing I noticed. It was like I could hear everything within the hospital. And also it was like it was being said in the same room, but never shouted. I could bare the noise of a jet engine, but still the sound of a rabbits nose twitch all at the same time. At least that's what it felt like. During that time the doctors around me were making notes all the time, in face by the sounds of the pencils and pens I could tell what they were writing. It was incredible. One of the doctors was writing about how beautiful I was, it was hardly true, I was never a good looker, so to speak. What was he writing that for? The pain brought me back to reality; it was past my elbows and knees now. But the fire was raging in my heart stronger than ever. It was so painful I cried ever louder, waking my sleeping mother. She hadn't left my side bless her, and my step father hadn't left hers. I listened to a doctor taking notes on a clip board.

_Day three, no sign of change with subject, she hasn't slept or eaten in the whole time, intravenous food to be administered in two hours time. _Oh god... needles; I hated the bastard who ever invented them. I'm sure they had some purpose other than to take blood. I smelled the room. That was the most noticeable change so far. I could smell everything that was in this part of the hospital. Everything from clean to filthy, living to dead, it was extraordinary. I couldn't believe it, what was happening to me? The pain was past my shoulders and hips, that was when I tried to open my eyes. But I couldn't it was like they were glued together with super glue. It was hardly the least of my worries, like what was going to happen when the pain reached my heart? And stuff like that, but for some reason it really worried me. I heard my mum speak.

"She's beautiful, Dr, why is her look changing?" what? I'm changing?

"I don't have an answer for you, apparently there is an expert coming down here to have a look at her." An expert?

"An expert?" thanks, that's what I said.

"Yeh, a Dr Carlisle Cullen. Supposedly the best Dr in North America." He said disbelievingly. I wondered who green his eyes were right now. That was when the pain reached my heart. It was searing now, exploding, burning, impossibly hot. The pain was all consuming, my body convulsed.

"Dr!" my mum shouted.

"Oh You!" Phil shouted out the door. "Get in here now!" I heard a Dr Run through the door. I felt hands touch my body, holding me down. But they couldn't. If I wanted to move I would.

"I... Can't hold... her!" I heard a Dr moan under intense strain. I felt my body slam down and the sound of breaking bones. Not mine though, the Drs arm had shattered. My heart beat. Then beat again. It gave a very final sounding beat, then just one more. Then nothing.

I was dead. The sound of the heart monitor flat lining filled the room.

Was this what death felt like? Nothing? Just normal? How could I hear? How could I move, if only a little? How could I breathe? How could I smell? How could I think? How could I think of things, to think about how I can think about them?

Wow!

I actually got that last one there. I felt around my new mind. It was massive, like I could think on several things all at once, but it wasn't like multi tasking that was too simple, this was something totally new. In my mind I also felt something very odd, like a bit of resistance, just covering the outside of it. I could feel it was malleable, that it could be moved, not very far though. I wondered what it was. But a sound brought me back to reality. My mum was crying. She was crying so hard it was difficult to think of anything else. I opened my mouth to speak. I just got a few words out.

"Mum...? I'm... here... thirsty..." was all I could say. My mum looked at me like she was seeing things.

"Bella?"

"Thirsty..." I said again.

"What are you looking at! Get her something!" Phil shouted at the Dr's I could hear them all close their mouths. More force them shut.

"Oh Bella baby I'm here, it's going to be ok love." She whispered, I felt her take my hand, she gasped, so did I.

"Mum... you've got... a fever?" I just about managed, a bloody bad one too, she was boiling.

"But Bella, you're so cold. DR! Get her a blanket she's freezing here!" she yelled out the door. After a moment I felt my mother tuck me in with a blanket, but it made no difference to me what she ever, I didn't feel cold at all. Actually I felt very comfortable, like I was at the perfect temperature, nice and toasty actually. A moment after the blanket was in place a nurse came in with a glass of water. I felt a straw go against the edge of my mouth. I started to suck at it. The moment it hit my mouth I gagged in disgust. It was the worst thing I had ever tasted. Hideous, vile, like drinking a shit/piss cocktail. I spat it out and gagged.

"Bella what's wrong?" she tasted the water. "it tastes fine. You have to drink." I tried again, but the same happened. this time an unexpected voice came at me, I hand't heard him.

"is this Bella Cullen?" the man said.

"are you Dr Cullen?"

"it's just Carlisle and yes I'm here to see Bella." He was the voice of my new start.


	2. my first Cullen

*Bella's point of view*

I was lying in the hospital bed looking at the most amazing person I had ever seen. Carlisle was handsome; to the point it actually changed how other men looked around him. They looked hideous in his presence. That was the first thing I noticed, the second thing was that the people around me actually were hideous. I could see every single flaw in their faces like it was through a microscope. I looked at my hideous mother; she was looking at me in what must have been a mix of fear, pain, wonder and incredulity. That was when I noticed a new colour to the air, I didn't have a name for it, and it was like nothing I had ever seen. It couldn't have been made up of other colours, this one was too pure. I looked back to Carlisle, he was looking around the room at the people that I had just look at. I didn't think much of it. I tried to speak but realised that I had no air in my lungs. I quickly gasped. I spit of flame must have shot down my throat, it was agony, I sat bolt upright, faster than I thought possible, my hand shooting to my throat, as if to massage it better. Carlisle looked at the room full of people.

"If you could just leave for a moment please." It sounded like he was speaking in slow motion, I realised that it was me who was hearing extra fast. My mum stood there.

"I'm not leaving my daughter." She said defiantly, Phil on the other hand respected the Dr's wishes and left.

"I'll come back later Bella." I just nodded. My mum didn't do as her husband did.

"I'm not leaving my daughter."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to, I won't be long though, you can come back in after a few moments." He said to her, his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered at his touch.

"You're just as cold as Bella?" she pointed out.

"That's why I need to talk to her in privet." He reasoned. This time she just nodded. When she was outside Carlisle locked the door. I could hear my mum listening through the door.

"Hello Bella Swan." He said. That was the time I noticed his eyes. They were golden, bright shining gold.

"Your eyes..."

"I know."

"I've never seen anything like them..." I suddenly had found my voice, but it was husky with my dry throat, I had a feeling that it would be beautiful when I was better.

"You'll get used to them soon enough." He said with a smile. "In fact welcome to the family."

"What family." He laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough." His smile became wider. And more glorious. Now was the time for the most important question.

"What happened to me?" his smile faded.

"I'm sorry."

"Am I dead?" to that he laughed very loudly.

"Not exactly." He continued to chuckle for a while.

"Am I human?" the thought just came into my head.

"No" what?! When I didn't answer he continued. "What you are... well I'll let you find that out later, it's complicated. Actually you've just made it more complicated." He said looking at the door.

"Why?"

"If you had acted like we had suspected you would you should have killed every one in the room when you came around." He said pulling out a mobile phone. "Sorry, we've been so worried about you ever since we saw you get attacked."

"Wait you saw who attacked me?"

"Yeh, umm we'll explain later."

"Am guessing that you're not human either."

"No I'm not. And neither is my family."

"There's more?"

"Lots yes, well not lots exactly, but there's enough of us for a society." He said. I waited while he dialled a number into his phone. It was answered before it had even rung. "Alice, she's fine, she didn't attack, just like you saw."

"Oh good, I hate the mess newborn's make."

"Newborn does can also hear very well." He reminded her.

"Oops! Sorry Bella!" I heard her speak into the phone.

"It's ok." I said, I was sure she could hear me just as well as I could hear her. I heard her laugh.

"Oh by the way Bella welcome to the vam..."

"Alice!"

"Oops sorry forgot." She giggled a heard a laugh from next to her. It a male and deep, like chocolate. He sounded nice. Carlisle turned off the phone and looked at me.

"Who was the other person there?" I asked, trying not to sound interested.

"Edward. You'll meet him soon there on their way up now." I looked at the door my mother was behind. I only then realised a hint of something in Carlisle's voice. I looked at him. He looked back.

"What?" he asked slightly defensively. I let out a small laugh and so did he. I heard a knock on the door.

"Can we come in now?" my mum said slowly.

"It's only been half a minute but sure."

_Half a minute?! _I mouthed at him; it was really hard to mouth a question mark and an exclamation mark all in one.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered as my mum walked into the room. I was getting impatient with every one going so slowly. My mum came over to sit on my bed.

"Oh Bella, what happened? Was it something I cooked you?" Carlisle answered for me.

"I don't think it was anything like that Renee. In fact I'm struggling to put my finger on what was the cause." His words were both to me and her. To her they were to safeguard her feelings. To me it was telling me that he hadn't been able to find my attacker. Renee stifled a tear.

"What's wrong mum?" I asked I used up the last of my air, I was about to take another gulp, after all I needed to breath, but I caught sight of Carlisle franticly shaking his head at me. So I didn't breath. I was amazed to find out that I didn't need to breath, how odd.

"Oh Bella. I this is just such a shock, seeing you like this..." she said, tears flowing down her face. I felt like crying too, but I couldn't my eyes just stung.

"Seeing me like what?"

"You Bella, you look so different now." she said, slightly hopelessly.

"Can I get a mirror in here please?" Carlisle said to a passing nurse who nearly fell over. I looked from my mum to Carlisle.

"Where's Phil?"

"He's in the cafeteria getting you some food darling."

"Oh that won't be necessary." Carlisle said politely.

"Are you saying that I don't know how to take care of my daughter?" she spat at him.

"No I'm just saying that I'll make sure that she gets proper food, I'll be staying in the area until Bella's better." He said. Renee was taken aback.

"Oh... that's very nice of you." She said after a moment.

"It's my job." He said with a smile of pride. Finally the mirror came into the room and Carlisle took it. It was a full length mirror. "If you could please stand up Miss Swan..." he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you any relation to Charley Swan?" he asked me.

"Yeh, he's my dad."

"Wow, I live in Forks!"

"No way! He lives there too!"

"Ha what a small world."

"Too true." Came a voice from the corridor. The only way to describe her she was a pixy. Not tiny but very petite, and her face was almost perfectly balanced. Maybe her eyes were half a millimetre too high. But that was the only flaw I could see. Apart from that she was perfect.

"Oh hello Alice." Carlisle said. "Alice this is Bella, Bella Alice." Alice came over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hi Bella nice to meet you." She said her smile beaming.

"Uhh you too..." I said awkwardly.

"Alice what are you doing?" Carlisle asked. I could feel Renee looking worried at my back.

"Just saying hi." She said, backing away from me. Her hand touched my bare forearms; her skin was a normal temperature, nice and "human". I knew better. I knew she was whatever I was now. She walked out of the room. I looked at Carlisle.

"Is she..." I wiggled my finger around in a circle, at the side of my head. He laughed.

"Well she's a little eccentric." He muttered. I laughed; my mum was still looking at me like she was going mad. I laughed at her expression, speaking was getting easier; my voice was starting to get really nice. I looked back at Carlisle.

"Can I tell her?"

"Not yet."

"About what." She asked the two of us.

"About the specifics of Bella's condition." Carlisle answered for me.

"She's my daughter...!"

"True but this is a very complex thing Bella had, so let's just found out the full extent of it then we'll let you know." He reasoned, his voice was impossible to argue with. And Renee found that too, she just stopped in her tracks. That brought a new thought to me.

"Mum where's Charley?"

"He couldn't make it. He tried to get out but he just couldn't" she said, disappointed at me. "When are you going to look in the mirror?"

"Oh yeh I'd forgot about that." I got out of bed, I was wearing hospital cloths now, plain light blue, and very comfortable. Not very flattering though. I was out of bed in a flash of movement.

"Umm Bella do you mind being careful?" I heard. It was even fast to my ears. So I could tell my mum wouldn't be able to hear it. She was just turning her head to see where I had moved to. In the time it had taken I to move, listen, understand and rectify my mum had barely had time to turn her head. I had already jumped back to my bed, and was lying on my back. Just for my mum's sake, I heard Carlisle stop a small laugh before it started. I forced myself to move as slowly as possible, but it wasn't easy. I just managed to walk to the mirror at a humans pace, or be it a very fast human. I nearly fell when I got to the mirror. In the reflection was a person even more beautiful than a super model. She was stunningly beautiful, not a feature was wrong. Well maybe I was being a bit biased, her top lip was ever so slightly out of balance with her bottom. But apart from that I couldn't make out a single wrong feature. She was glorious, magnificent, even more beautiful than Alice, well maybe just as beautiful.

"wow."

"I know, love." My mum came up behind me, resting her hands on my shoulders.

"ah here comes the rest of them." Carlisle said so that only I could hear. That was the moment I met Edward.


	3. i hated her!

*Bella's point of view*

My mum had left the room just before the rest of them came in. She needed the toilet apparently. I was standing by my bed while I waited for Alice to bring me some cloths. Apparently she was very good at stuff like that.

"Why are you introducing to your family?" it was a very odd thing to do for a patient.

"Ah... well two reasons really, first is we like meeting new people, and you seem a very nice person, the second you probably won't like."

"Why not?"

"The thing is, you're what we call a new blood, you heard Alice say it, and well that means that you can be very dangerous, I'm actually surprised that you haven't killed yet." He said distractedly, "but the point is we want to keep a very close."

"How close?" he shifted nervously. An unexplained calmness descended.

"You'll be staying with us for a while."

"I'll be staying in forks?!" I exclaimed, I thought I was going to have a good day of new discoveries, but living in forks was a nightmare.

"Yes, we need to keep a very close eye on you, for our safely and your own. And the safety of others." He added. I sighed and sat on the bed, at that moment Alice came through with a pair of jeans and a plain white tee-shirt.

"Sorry I couldn't find you anything better."

"For me there're extravagant."

"Uhh ohh..." Carlisle said, I could see Alice shacking.

"What did say?"

"Umm..."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She said after she got under control.

"She's touchy about cloths." Carlisle whispered. I laughed.

"Don't they have a name for that condition?" Alice slapped me on my head. I didn't feel a thing but I could tell that it was a very hard hit.

"Alice! She's new leave her be." Carlisle said. Alice shooed him out of the room and closed the curtains.

"Right off with that thing. Hospital cloths are disgusting... oh alright I'll look away... did you have to throw that thing at me! It stinks of hospital. There that's better. You look lovely; well you'll always look lovely now."

"Not when I'll old and wrinkly." I looked down at my cloths. They fit me very nicely, perfectly in fact. I realised that Alice was standing there very sheepishly.

"What?"

"Well..."

"What is it? Just spit it out."

"Oh you'll find out later any way. I'm younger than I look, a lot younger."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I told you that I was say... fifty..."

"What!"

"Yeh, Carlisle's in his three hundred and twenties now."

"Wait so does that mean you never age?"

"Me and you now." I staggered for a moment.

"Wow, culture shock or what..."

"I guess you could say that, oh by the way everyone else is on their way now."

"Oh god!" I quickly looked in the mirror. "Do I look stupid?"

"No how could I make you look stupid?" she asked hurt.

"What? Oh never mind, I feel it." I said, here I was, having just woken up out of becoming something else about to meet people who I'll be spending the foreseeable future with. Alice waltzed out off the room. That was when I noticed she seemed to move with dance like precision. I heard her speaking to someone outside. After a moment Carlisle came back in.

"Right Bella, this is what's going to happen, we'll come in one at a time, we don't want you to freak out... at all, is that ok?" he said from around the door.

"That's cool thanks."

"Ok I'll send Esme in first; she's been dying to meet you."

"Metaphorically of course." Alice said to me as she left the room. I sat down on the bed, but I still felt like I was standing up, or if I was standing, like I was lying on a bed. I felt perfectly comfortable everywhere. I looked at the door and a woman had her head sticking around the corner of the door. She was stunningly beautiful, of course, with curly blond hair.

"Hello Bella."

"hello." I said I jumped of the bed, my hand extended. I suddenly felt very brave, she was just so nice and friendly looking how could she possibly be nasty to me? The answer was she couldn't.

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife" she said, ignoring my hand and hugging me, to my surprise I hugged her back.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too, welcome to the family."

"Uhh thanks." This was an ever so slightly awkward conversation. Mostly on my part.

"So how do you feel about what's happened?" concern was clear in her voice.

"Umm... well I don't really know the whole story yet..."

"I know, Carlisle said that I could tell you."

"He did?" that was a surprise, maybe he just wanted me to find out away from my mother.

"Yeh, would you like to know?"

"Defiantly."

"Right, it's a bit complicated. Do you believe in mythical creatures and things like that?"

"What you mean like dragons and werewolves?"

"Yeh."

"Umm... not really." Which was true, after all if things like that existed nothing would make sense? How could we walk down a street calmly if we knew that some sort of monster was about to jump out and kill us? It wouldn't make sense.

"Shame, it might have made it easier to believe."

"Why?"

"Ok umm... well what we are, you too now, are umm... well we're vampires."

If I could have died from laughing I would have. After what felt like an eternity I stopped laughing.

"Vampires... good one." I said to her face. She was smiling.

"I wasn't joking, you'll see soon enough. Why do you think your throat felt like it was burning whenever someone is nearby?" I took a sniff of the air, as if to prove her wrong. She wasn't. My throat burned. I clutched at it. "See."I was struggling to find an explanation. "That's what the smell of blood does to us. Look at your eyes that are your left over blood making them do that?"

"Do what?"

"Go the colour they are." She held me up in front of the mirror that was still in the room. She was right; my eyes were bright blood red. I flinched back.

"But it can't be?"

"Why not?" she said in a motherly tone.

"It doesn't make sense."

"I know, it was a bit of a culture shock to me too when I found out." she said in tone that made me think she was talking to her own child.

"But..."

"Shh now, we'll explain everything in a better place." I just nodded, I felt like my eyes were stinging. I wiped my face, but there was no liquid there. I looked up at her my hand help out with a questioning face on.

"Is this a vamp thing too?" she laughed.

"Yeh you'll get used to it." I looked back at my dry hands.

"Is there any way back?" I said to them. Esme didn't answer at first.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said?

"Will I ever be allowed to see my mum and dad again?"

"Well you've already seen you mum, and she's still alive so I guess it might be possible to meet your family again, after we've made sure you're safe of course. And to learn what's stopping you from attacking." She looked at the door, listening for a moment. "Sounds like Carlisle's brought you dinner. I'd best get jasper out of the way unless Alice has taken the liberty." She moved to the door and sniffed. "Oh by the way don't breath right now." I did as she told. She looked out the curtain that led onto the main corridor outside my room, them back at the window the over looked a park just outside. "Oh and don't go into sunlight"

"Now that's stereotypical" I laughed. She smiled neatly and moved over to the window, after closing the curtains to my room. She held her hand out into a single ray of sunlight.

Her hand... it dazzled like it was made of crystal, or diamonds. It was incredible, I couldn't help but reach into the sun with my hand, and she didn't stop me.

My hand sparkled the same.

"Vampire thing?" she nodded with a smile. "Then I am..."

"Yes dear."

"wow." I heard the door open my hand was still in the light. Carlisle walked in, I still held my breath, I was amazed to find that I had remembers to do as I was told.

"Found out about the sunlight have you." He smiled. "Well it's a pretty neat trick but we have to be careful about it, that's why we don't go out in sunlight. I've brought you something to drink." He said laying down a bag of blood on the bedside table next to me. "Uhh I have a straw on me somewhere." He said patting his coat. After a moment he pulled on out and handed it to me. I couldn't see a way of getting the straw into the bag.

"How am I going to drink it?" he took the straw from me and in one quick stab it was in the blood transfusion bag.

"Like that." He said grinning as he handed me the drink. I was still not breathing when I took it in my hands. The blood nearly went everywhere when I grabbed hold of it. I wasn't used to this. I held it with such little strength I was sure that I was going to drop it, but I didn't, my hold on it must have been vice like.

"Ready?" Esme said.

"Ready for what?"

"You may get a bit umm... absorbed in the act so to speak." I didn't say anything; I just looked at the blood.

"I don't even like blood." I heard several voices outside the door laugh. Carlisle chuckled.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy it." I just nodded and put my lips to the top of the straw. I caught a sniff of the blood through my open mouth. If I could I would be slobbering all over the straw, my throat nearly exploded in flame. The moment after I smelled the blood I knew it was good and so I started to suck at the straw like there was no tomorrow. I shuddered as the blood reached my mouth. My body convulsed in pleasure at this new experience. It was amazing, the best I'd ever felt, I drank it all in moments. I dropped the empty bag from my shaky hand, shaking from pleasure. It was amazing, nothing I'd ever had was better. It was impossibly good. I felt slightly embarrassed at my outburst.

"sorry." I said to the floor. Carlisle grinned and Esme patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry dear." She said.

"It's natural, we all do it." I sighed.

"Sorry just feels..."

"Odd and stupid?" said Esme.

"A little." I said, I heard the crowd outside the door laugh. "Shut up..." I said in a voice so low that if I had whispered it into human's ears they wouldn't have heard it. But the vampires did. They all laughed again at me.

"Time to meet the family..." he was about to finished his sentence first.

"Jasper you go first." Alice said for him, I was expecting Carlisle to get angry or annoyed but he just laughed. "Right again, I'll catch you out one day."

"Never!" came the pixy voice. Through the door walked in who I assumed was jasper. The first thing I noticed was the scars. I immediate flinched from him; he was covered in them, thousands of them. I wondered how many people put them there, and died trying. He smiled when he saw me flinching.

"Don't worry you'll get used to them, I'm jasper." He said his hand extended, I shook it politely.

"I'm Bella."

"I know. How you are?"

"Amazing after that." I indicated to the bag on the floor, it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"I know how you feel." He said dreamily, I heard a nervous shifting outside the door. Eager to break the awkward silence I carried on.

"So tell me a bit about yourself." To that he laughed. So did Carlisle and Esme.

"Well that's a very long history."

"According to Alice I've got a lot of time to learn."

"Good point, I've had since the American civil war to learn."

"You look... good for your age." Looking good and being covered in thousand of teeth marks at the same time was one hell of a feat, but he managed to pull it off.

"Thanks. Well I'll give you a brief over view of myself. I was in the American civil war; I joined at the outbreak of the war and was quickly promoted. I was the youngest officer in the army, and I'd lied about my age to get in. I was bitten by a vampire, obviously, and we stayed together helping each other. See we had a tactic on how to get more food right, at the time I ate humans. What we did was we created more vampires, like yourself and them we set them on other vampires, kill them then take the food. It worked for a while, but eventually we were betrayed by some "friends". Eventually I left her and stayed with some friends that I had made as a vampire. But I have a gift see, it made me useful too. I can manipulate emotions of others and feel them too. So I could feel the fear of my victims. Eventually I found Alice, more she found me actually, then we found Carlisle, well more she found Carlisle. So that's a brief history of me." he said in one breath. It was so fast I barely had time to hear it. Actauly I heard it all perfectly, it just felt like I had a hard time listening to him.

"Is that where you got those scars?" he nodded. "Wow..."

"Cool hu?" he was asking if I thought it was cool that he was covered in scars?!

"Umm..."

"No?" he asked offended.

"Well scars aren't really my thing I guess..." outside every one burst out laughing.

"Nice one." I heard a voice said.

"Damn it you win again." I heard a hand pull out money from a pocket and someone putting it in there's.

"Well I think I've taken enough of your time, and I think Emmett wants an introduction now." he said moving to the door again. I took in his image one last time. He was tall, his hair wild and blond. His thin build hinted at very strong muscles under it.

"Cya around."

"yeh." He said waving himself out, Carlisle and Esme were still in the room I noticed.

"This is Emmett." Carlisle said as the grinning face of the most massive person ever came around the door. He was huge! Like a massive bear, or maybe a Saharan lion, or Asian tiger. Whatever he most looked like he was unimaginably huge.

"Hi Bella." He said, his voice was deep, but also slightly refreshing in a weird way.

"Hia." I said holding out my hand. He ignored it and hugged me.

"It's good to finally meet you, last time I saw you, and you were screaming your head off in a dark alley way." he said grinning.

"Umm... thanks, good to meet you too."

"Right now before you ask my histories not a great a jaspers, not long wars with vampires, no special powers no anything, just a nasty incident with a bear years and years ago."

"Is that it?" I asked slightly disappointed, I wasn't really, I was only joking.

"Yeh sorry, but I do have a pretty neat trick with a spoon!" he said grinning.

"Emmett do you have to?" Esme said her arms crossed.

"Yeh, I spent five years practicing this, it's my first chance to use it against a stranger." He said grinning. With that he pulled out a table spoon from his breast pocket. "I came prepared."

"Brace yourself." Carlisle said "this is going to get pretty sick." I nodded and looked back at Emmett who was now eating the spoon. I heard him chew the metal into a blob them he swallowed it. He grinned at me.

"That's it? You eat a spoon?"

"No. You'll see." Said the chocolate voice from outside. Emmett suddenly clutched his stomach, and then he squeezed it. After a moment and some noise I heard the spoon move down through him.

"Oh no..."

"Yup."

"Told you its sick." With that Emmett manipulated his stomach some more. After a moment he grinned.

"That's it, watch this." he put his hand in the back of his jeans and pulled out the spoon. But it wasn't in the shape of a spoon any more. It was a duck now.

"Nice umm... duck..." I said not taking it.

"Duck! It's not a duck it's a swan! I practiced just making it just to meet you."

"Why?"

"'cos your names swan and I can shit metal spoons" he grinned.

"Emmett just go." Carlisle said, like he was tired after the decades of Emmett's stupidity. I could tell it was going to wear after a while

"Oh but I haven't even done my party piece yet." He said in a voice that made him sound like a little kid.

"Go!" Esme ordered him.

"Oh fine, cya around Bella." He said leaving the room. That was... weird.

"I feel so sorry for Rosalie." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle! That's a terrible thing to say, those two are good together." Esme said.

"Wait he's got a girlfriend?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Wife."

"No way!" who could bear to be married to someone who shits swan shaped spoons out for fun?! I shook my head, trying to get rid of the image. At that moment Emmett came back in the room.

"Just to let you know Rosalie's just gone off to hunt. Oh and Bella..." his throe the "swan" at me, meaning for me to catch it. Instead I just dodged it. I sure as hell didn't want it. "Fine suit yourself." he said leaving the room once more.

"Ok it's Edward next then, just to let you know, he's not exactly like us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's not a vampire as such."

"He's human?"

"No he's a half human, half vampire, but more to the point, he has a heartbeat. You'll need to be very careful around him. Ok?" I just nodded, trying not to breath.

"Ready dear?" Esme said. I just nodded, not breathing still.

"Ok," at that moment Carlisle opened the door. Edward stepped in. he had to be the single most beautiful person I had ever seen. Everything about him was perfect, his face, the way his cloths mapped his figure and muscular chest perfectly, walk too. I couldn't see a single flaw.

"Hello Bella." He said taking a seat on my bed. I gasped at his magnificence, my mouth hanging open. My throat exploded again. My hand shot to his my throat; I looked away from Edward with embarrassment.

"sorry." I said.

"Don't apologize. You'll get used to it I'm sure." He smiled at me. What a smile!

"You too?"

"Yes."

"But you're half human right?"

"Yes but I prefer blood, I need it also." He said, he had an Illinois accent, Chicago maybe. I looked at him when my thirst came under control. I couldn't find words to say, I was just so stunned. I could hear his heart beat, it was so good. In fact it was even better than the blood from the bag. Maybe because it was fresher. He waved his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I didn't respond. "Bella?" he asked worriedly. He turned to Carlisle, I looked at the way his messy, upstanding but not spiked crimson hair waved and sparkled in the light. What was weird, I don't think I'd ever see crimson as a hair colour before. Then I realised that it wasn't crimson, that was just the light, and it was more of a russet colour. Whatever it was it was very nice... very, very nice.

"Carlisle? What's wrong with Bella?" he asked to the Dr.

"I think she's a little bit stunned." He looked into my eyes. I could tell what he was doing but I couldn't snap back to reality.

"By what?"

"By you son." Esme looked at her son with pride. Carlisle patted his back and Edward looked at the floor, his face turned the same colour as his hair did in the light. What a shade... it was amazing.

"I think we'll be seeing a bit more of her in the future after she's safe." Carlisle said to Esme. Edward took one look at Carlisle and throe the "swan" at his head. It found its mark.

"Nice throw." Was that all I could say?! Edward smiled.

"Thank you." He said through grinning teeth. I could a whiff of his breath; it was the most amazing thing I had ever smelt. Like it was my favourite food, and half my favourite person. The food in him made my throat bleed (not literally), and the vampire in him attracted me so much I didn't know what I wanted to do. Like I wanted to gobble him up, and only in the good friendly type of gobble in some ways. He noticed my discomfort.

"I'm sorry." He said "I should leave." He said getting up I jumped to my feet faster than I had ever imagined in all my dreams.

"No no no! It's fine honestly!" I nearly begged. I tried to keep the hint of hysteria out of my voice."Tell me a bit about yourself as well." I said patting his seat. He looked nervously at Carlisle who nodded.

*Edward's point of view*

I told her most things about me there was to know. And for the whole god damn time she just looked at me with her mouth wide open. I tried to be polite, and I think I pulled it off well. I hated her in honesty; she didn't even try and see the person in me, just my damn looks. I hated looking so good, sure it had its perks, but bloody hell did it get me so much damn unwanted attention. I'd asked Carlisle is there was anything that could be done to get rid of them, but my diamond hard skin prevented that. Stupid skin. I continued to talk; right now I was on the part of when I went on holiday to Britain and the Queen of England had flirted with me. She wasn't remotely interested in that, all she wanted was to look at me! Stupid little new blood! Why couldn't she have been different? But she was very different I realised. After a moment I noticed something, something very odd.

"Bella?"

"Yeh..." she said half like she was daydreaming.

"What were you just thinking?"

"What?" she asked suddenly aware.

"What were you just thinking?" I asked slightly more urgent.

"Umm..."

"Don't worry about embarrassment."

"Oh well... I was just thinking that you and I could..."

"That's all I needed to know." I turned away to Carlisle. I hadn't heard a thing like what she was saying.

"what is it son?"

"I can't see her mind?" I half asked him.

"You can't?" Esme said, looking at me, shocked.

"This has never happened before." I had never had someone that I had never been able to read the mind off.

"Wait you can read minds?" Bella asked.

"Yes I mentioned it but you weren't listening." Stupid new blood, what's wrong with them! I looked at Carlisle, away from Bella's embarrassed and slightly hurt face. Carlisle looked at me.

"I have no explanation, Alice can see her future..."

"Wait Alice can see the future?" Bella asked, I ignored her this time.

"... and jasper can calm her."

"But they both involve physical changes. My power works on the mind."

"Good point we can talk about this in Forks but right now we need to get her out."

"Why?" Bella asked. I was tempted to ignore her again, but I realised that I hadn't mentioned it. So I answered her.

"I'm sorry but we have to get you somewhere you'll be safe, and where you won't hurt people." I said, she just nodded, slightly more eagerly then I had thought she would. Carlisle looked at his watch.

"I'd better explain it you Renee, I'll go do that now." he said leaving the room.

"I'd better be there too." Esme said running out of the room after him. Damn them both! I knew we couldn't leave Bella alone, but alone was the way I wanted to be right now. I looked back at her, she was still gawking at me.

And that was the start of my realationship with Bella Swan. I hated her.


	4. BASEBALL!

*Bella's point of view*

I was sitting in my new room. It used to be Edward's but it was mine now, the moment Alice had mentioned it Edward had got really pissed off. It turned out that Alice had taken his room when she had found the Cullen's. Carlisle had offered his room but I think Edward was only joking; he was such a sweet man. I looked out my new window to the forests around Forks. It was just as I remembered it, only it was very clear now, like I had had a pane of frosty glass taken away from my eyes. But why did it have to be Forks! What were the chances of it, the one town I had hated was now the one I found my new self! In all the towns in America it had to be this stupid little backwater place. I quickly calculated the chance with my new brain. It took less than a quarter of a second; it was nearly one in half a million. I sighed, but I couldn't tell if it was happy or sad. Sad because my mum couldn't understand what was going on, but happy because I had the chance to start over my stupid life with an advantage this time, albeit a very big advantage? I'd found out that Edward could read minds, but he couldn't read mine, maybe I was still a little bit freaky even as a vampire (which might make me freaky by default). I heard Alice get up in the living room. She was a weird one Alice, never really knew what to expect with her, maybe she was changed during her period. I knew we were frozen in whatever state we were changed in, an eternal period... I shuddered at the thought. At that moment Alice came through the door.

"Hia Bella. How are you enjoying your new room?" she asked excitedly, she had a bundle of clothes in her arms. Let's all guess who they were for. "I brought you some cloths." (You guessed right)

"Thanks." I said, I think I sounded grateful, but I don't think I fooled her. I'd just have to hide them and pretend to wear them.

"Oh! There's no point in it Bella." Alice said the moment I'd made my mind up. Downstairs Edward laughed.

"Sorry Alice, and yeah the rooms nice, how much music does Edward have?"

"Too much if you ask me. I hate most of it, but this one's alright." she said, as she indicated to a CD in the wall. One of the thousands of CD's in the wall. I looked at it more closely.

"You like S Club Seven!" I asked, they were the worst band in history!

"What's wrong with S Club Seven?" she asked hurt as she pulled the CD from the wall and clutched it to her chest, like she was protecting it. I thought about grabbing it from her, but the moment I decided my course of attack against the CD she ran from the room swearing. Daft bitch, oh well, I'll just have to take it off her when she was out hunting.

"NOOO!!!" I heard her scream from the kitchen. Ha the kitchen, it had never been used. There were pots and pans in there that had been around before my parents birth, and they were still in there packaging, the pans, not my parents, that would just be silly! Edward was roaring with laughter, but I heard only Edward, and his heart beat...

Oww! That hurt, my throat burned again a little. Jasper was out so he wasn't there to keep control of me. Actually I was trying to work out who was home and who wasn't. It was quite difficult when everyone made no sound at all. I listened hard. No there was defiantly no one home but Alice, Edward and me. If only I could get rid of Alice...

I heard Alice laugh and Edward groan in annoyance.

"sorry." I said "I wasn't really planning anything." Alice laughed again at another feeble plan to get her out.

"I don't like pizza and Edwards allergic." She answered the flaws in my plan that she had a pizza to pick up. Stupid vampire. I heard Edward move and his heartbeat moved with him. No! Don't start thinking of blood, he might be coming here! I automatically started brushing my hair and looking at my reflection to make sure I was "presentable". Alice laughed at my plans to look beautiful before Edward got to my room. Edward sighed again.

"Alice..." we both groaned together from our different parts of the house. We both giggled.

OMG!! We giggled at the same time! I knew if I could have blushed I would have, I used to blush really easily, but now I couldn't, thank god for that. Edward continued walking up the stairs, maybe he was coming here, and he must be! I heard him stop just outside my door. Or more his door. He knocked on the door.

OMG he's coming in!! I composed myself.

"Who is it?" I said in a voice that wouldn't have been out of place in some crummy second rate porn vid.

"Umm it's Edward, can I come in?" he asked. I nearly fainted, or I would have if I could.

"Oh right, umm gimmy a second." I said as I panicked. I looked at my phone and at that moment Alice was standing on my window ledge.

_You look great_ she mouthed to me, I was about to phone her but she must have seen that too. I nodded at her and smiled.

_Thanks._

_Hey, what are sisters for eh? _It was slightly creepy that she was calling me a sister, which was a bit extreme for a person who was basically lodging in your house. But oh well she was a bit weird. I looked away from Alice, who was now making her escape, and I crossed to the door. I opened it and peaked my head around the corner.

"I'm sorry if it's a bad time, I just wanted to speak to you." He was apologizing?! He was such the gentleman.

"Oh that's ok, please come in." I said opening the door for him, and his beautiful face. It was a very nice face, if you could have seen it you would agree. "How are you?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"A bit thirsty actually, bet you're feeling a little worse than me though." He said smiling. I smiled back and shrugged, he was right; of course he was right, how could he be wrong? He laughed; I tried to not look at him with my mouth open like a trout. It was very difficult but I managed to keep my face polite.

"So what can I do for you?" I asked, after all I was wondering why he was here.

"Well I just wanted to get to know you a bit better, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere?" I was stunned for a moment.

"Wait are you asking me out?" I asked, slightly more confused than half a second ago.

"Uhh I guess so..." he said, as if slightly confused by himself. I laughed at his face; he seemed to lighten up a little. I guessed that I had done the right thing, so I carried on my plot to get him.

"Sure why not." I said through my light giggles. Giggles didn't seem to have the same effect on Edward as laughs, so I stopped them as soon as possible. I knew I had to be careful, if only I could ask Alice what to do! At that moment Alice appeared around the side of the door grinning. I thanked my lucky stars that she could see the future.

"Well where would you like to go?" he asked. Oh shit! How was I supposed to know where he wanted to go? Maybe Alice could see what the best option was. While I pretended to make my mind up Alice was focusing on the future.

"Oh... well... umm..." I mumbled while Alice mouthed the correct answer to me.

_Take him out to a baseball game. _She mouthed silently. I was looking right at her when Edward turned around to see what I was looking at. But Alice was already out of sight.

"Was Alice right behind me?" he asked suspiciously.

"No..." he looked at me with a look that made me thing I was about to be cut by lasers coming from his eyes. I put on my innocent face. he seemed to soften a little when I put it on, but as soon as I noticed it the softness was gone, replaced by a scary and cold distrust. "What?"

"You're lying." He said coldly, oh shit, this hadn't gone to plan, what had Alice done!

"Moi?" I said exaggerating my innocent face with a hint of sarcasm. He sniggered at my funny expression. I changed it to a cheeky smile.

"So what did Alice tell you to do?"

"Alice, who said nothing (well she hadn't), told me to take you to a baseball game."

"Baseball?"

"Yup."

"I haven't been to a game in a while, I think the last one was a friendly between Japan and America in 1950..." he said thoughtfully. "All right I'll go." He said, holding out is arm for me to take, it wasn't an intimate gesture, just a long forgotten sign of chivalry. I took it and we walked out of the house.

*30 minted later*

This was the most amazing thing I had ever been to! I was sitting with Edward about halfway up the seating watching the game. I didn't know the rules so I had no idea what was going on, but it was still good and nearly every time the ball was hit Edward would jump up and scream for whichever team was hitting it. After a particularly long hit a man came up to us. He was a fat man, and he had a tray of bags in front of him, they were all filled with popcorn from what I could smell. About three rows behind me a man jumped up and shouted "popcorn." The fat man threw a bag at him and ran after the bag looking for his money. Edward sniffed the air of the fat man, i could barely smell a thing because I wasn't breathing, but that didn't mean I couldn't smell anything at all and my throat was burning right now. Edward looked around at the fat man and shouted for his own bag of popcorn. The bag came hurtling at him and he caught it skilfully. I tried not to be bothered by the looks other girls gave me. I could almost see the green in their eyes when they looked at me with Edward. I nearly laughed. I could tell Edward was trying not to listen to their minds.

"It must be deafening for you?"

"It's pretty damn loud." He said.

"You want you go?"

"Hell no! The best bit's just coming according to Alice."

"Is she here?"

"In seventh row, E block, third in from the aisle." He said, I looked to where he pointed to. Alice was sitting there looking at us. I waved at her and she waved back. I laughed and so did Edward. I looked back at the game. Edward huffed in frustration.

"What is it?"

"Alice is trying to block me out of her mind."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He said frustrated. He looked at the pitch, as if expecting something, I followed his gaze.

"No way..." Edward muttered, I looked at the person he was looking at.

"Is that...?"

"Must be." The hulking form of Emmett was totally iconic and unmistakable. He looked up at where we were sitting and gave us a wave of his baseball bat.

"What the hell is he playing at?!" I asked, I knew the rules now and I knew we weren't allowed to do stuff like that.

"He's playing at baseball of course."

"Rhetorical questions aren't meant to be answered." I said slightly venomously. He chuckled as Emmett approached the batting position.

"This is going to break the world record if Emmett does what I think he will."

"And what's that?"

"Show off naturally." He laughed. And with that the thrower threw his ball as fast as his body would allow, which for a human was quite fast, but nowhere near as fast as say I could throw, or Edward perhaps. I had time to work out how fast the ball was going by the time Emmett was swinging his bat. The ball was barely a meter away from him when he started the swing. The contact was as loud as a thunder clap, perhaps more so. The whole audience gasped and held their ears. I didn't blame them. The catcher just behind Emmett actually fell over with the shock wave of the strike. As for the ball I could see the sonic boom as it shot through the air faster than a jet. The ball was going straight up in the air, 100% vertical. Emmett carefully and slowly set down his bat. He had a good long yawn and he started to walk around the bases. It took him ages to reach the first base. The fielders were looking at the sky, searching for the ball. When Emmett reached the first base he turned to face the crowed.

"Who wants to see a moonwalk?!" he yelled at the crowed, everyone in the stadium yelled yes and he began his perfect moon walk. The crowd roared with laughter as he finally reached the second base. He flipped up and started to walk on his hands. Edward sighed and I heard Alice laugh. When Emmett reached third base he sprang to his feat and started the final "run" doing a full limbo. The ball still wasn't in sight. Emmett reached the base, left the pitch, and was at Alice's side by the time the ball was in sight. He grinned at us and we grinned at him.

"Well that's just ruined the game; it's going to be all boring now." Edward complained.

"You want to go home?"

"Might as well." He said standing up. I followed him through the crowd and out of the stadium to his car. We got into his car and we were back in Forks in less than ten minutes.

.


	5. lion!

"Bella's point of view*

I was out hunting at the moment, and I had just caught a deer too, not that I was too please. Deer tasted a bit like old spaghetti bolognaise, it was tasty, but it was also bland and chewy at the same time. I lapped at the blood, savouring it while I drank it. Apparently I ate it like a big cat would, just sort of lapped at it without doing much. Maybe I just needed practice. But at the moment that didn't matter to me, I was too absorbed in drinking the blood. That's why at first I didn't hear my phone go. Once I was finished I heard my phone go again. I answered it with shaking hands, after drinking I was always not thinking about what I was doing.

"Hello?" I asked distractedly.

"Hi Bella how are you?" Renee said on the other side of the line.

"Oh hi mum, now's not really a good time." I said suddenly anxious. Damn, Renee was good and hearing things in people's voices.

"Bella what's wrong?" she said worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just a bit busy right now."

"Is it something to do with boys?" he asked, like she already knew.

"No..." I let my voice trail off to let her think I was lying.

"Are you being safe?"

"Mum I've got to go now." I hung up before she had time to answer me. Oh god what was I going to say to her now? Now that she thought I was having... "It" with guys now? I sighed and leaned my head against a tree.

"Tired?" came Edwards's voice from around the tree. I jumped out of my skin. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said smirking.

"No it's ok I wasn't expecting you." I looked him up and down. He was wearing his outdoor camping cloths. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see you eat." He said off handled.

"Why?"

"Well I was interested. And Emmett said that you hunted like a jaguar."

"And do I?"

"No, more like a mountain lioness." He said grinning.

"But don't you hunt like a mountain lion?" to that he just grinned. "Are you saying that...?"

"What am I saying?" he said turning away, showing that he wasn't going to answer. I huffed and walked after him. So my mum was right, I was doing something with boys now. I was being pissed off by one, but I don't think that counts as much as having "it". Edward was walking further north, past the Canadian border.

"Edward." I said in front of me.

"Yes Bella?" he asked politely around at me.

"Why are we going to Canada?"

"I want you to see something."

"What?"

"You'll see." He said slowing down so he was by my side. We picked up the pace so that we were running our way to our north. We were passing a beautiful landscape, truly amazing. It was a magical place, with high mountains, rolling green forestry and a clear sky today. There was no one here to see us so we weren't worried about us sparkling. It was nice to see the sun again, I hadn't seen it in weeks at a time, and I had learned to appreciate the sun in a whole new way. After about another half hour of tireless running we reached a new part of the forest, this part was darker, and cooler I could feel. It was a lot colder in fact; I wondered just how far north we had come.

"This is it." he said pointing into the woods.

"What am I meant to be looking at?"

"You'll see, it shouldn't be long."

"What shouldn't be long?"

"You'll see, she's never kept me waiting for long."

"She?"

"Well, you'll see." He just said again. He was right, I didn't have to wait long, and it was only about five minutes till "she" came along. Out of the dark green forest came the massive form of a mountain lion. She was a huge and graceful creature, as large as a bear. She looked straight at us.

"She's the only animal I can ever go near." Edward said, he put his hands on my shoulders, and whispered into my ears. "Let's go say hello." We walked forward and the mountain lion padded towards us.

"I thought that they were meant to run away from us?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"So did I till I met her." he said to me, the big lion was now padding towards us at a light jog. She clearly wasn't afraid of us.

"Why isn't she running away?"

"We don't know, Carlisle was amazed when he met her, wanted to take her back to forks so that he could examine her properly." He said as the great cat finally reached us. See was the same height as Edward, but she must have three times as long as she was tall. Edward reached out and petted her coat. I noticed just how graceful and golden it was, like it was made of running silk.

"So she's like your pet?"

"I guess in a way she sort of is." He said thoughtfully as he ran his fingers through the cat's coat.

"Does she have a name?" I asked as my fingers joined Edwards in petting the cat.

"No, we've been thinking for a long time but we can't find one that matches just right." He said as he let the cat lick his fingers. I thought for all but a moment.

"Hayley."

"What?"

"Hayley, why don't you call her Hayley?"

"Why Hayley?" he asked bemusedly.

"Just seemed an appropriate name for something so beautiful." Edward thought for a moment, and then he looked at the massive cat.

"Hayley." He said in a tone that told me he was calling the she-cat. The moment he said the name she looked around at Edward like she had been called to him by the saying of the name.

"Wow."

"Looks like she likes it."

"Hayley it is then."

"So it would seem." he said as we petted Hayley's long coat of golden hair. She really did have the most remarkable smell. It was very fresh, floral almost, but homely at the same time, like there was some part of me that resided within the cat.

"Can we ride her?"

"What?" Edward looked at me like I was mad, I probably was.

"Could we ride her, like you would a horse?" Edward thought for a moment.

"I don't think so, she's still a wild animal." He said. But the moment the words were out of his mouth Hayley sat down on her hunches as if to let me get on. I looked at Edward how had his eyebrows raised in a surprised expression. I didn't wait for his permission to get on. I leapt onto Hayley's back with as little force as possible, Hayley didn't even move as my weight fell upon her. I heard a small chortling sound in her, like she was laughing.

"Ready?" I asked her. Another laugh.

"Don't stay out to late and make sure she goes back to the wild remember." He said in an exasperated tone as he started to head back from the direction we came from.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got school in an hour." He said slightly depressed.

"Can't you just skive like me?" he looked at me for a moment, I noticed he shifted his weight slightly awkwardly at that point.

"Honestly Bella, I should probably go..."

"Please stay." I said my hand extended. "Wouldn't it be so impolite of you to let a girl wander off with a mountain lion on her own?" I appealed to his sense of chivalry here. He immediately straitened his back ever so slightly. He turned red in embarrassment, as his back slouched back down. I giggled a little but still held my hand out. Edwards's heart was racing as he walked towards me. "Edward?" I asked I wasn't worried about him; I was just worried about why he was looking at my hand like that.

"Bella..."

"No Edward listen, you've never been with anyone in all your life. And you said it yourself you've never met someone like me, maybe this is your chance, and mine, I don't know about you but I'm not giving up here. Let's just try something, just like hanging out or something." I pleaded into his eyes. All the time I held my hand out. He sighed and held his hand out. I shuddered at the warmth of his hand.

"I must be mad for doing this." he said laughing as he looked at our entwined hands.

"Want a lift back?" I asked, this time looking back down at Hayley the mountain lion.

"I don't think that she'll take both our weight..." he said cautiously.

"Oh don't be silly." I said pulling Edward on behind me with one effortless movement. Hayley barely moved, hardly even an inch. The moment Edward was on Hayley pumped out from under us, pulling us with us at a staggering speed. I hardly thought that we were on an animal, more of a vampire animal, this gave me an idea.

"Edward?"I said over the rush of wind.

"Yes Bella?" in the same quite voice.

"Can animals become vampires?" he pondered for a moment.

"I've never heard of one but it would be unwise to make one."

"Why?"

"It couldn't be controlled after it was changed; it would go totally wild and kill everything in sight most likely."

"I guess that could be counted as bad then."

"Yeh, there was an incident like that hundreds of years ago, only with babies instead." I was slightly sickened by the idea of a baby being in so much pain for the change.

"Why did someone make them?" who could make such a thing?

"A lot of family's did, see they "immortal children" as they were called were amazing things, beautiful and charismatic all at the same time."

"What happened to them?"

"They had to be killed along with anyone who defended them."

"What!? That's horrible!"

"I know, but it had to be done, they weren't controllable, they were too dangerous, they just followed there instincts and killed every time they were hungry, the death toll was too high and it had to be stopped. The Volturi tried to save them, to make them safe and tame, but it couldn't be done." He said sadly. "thankfully I wasn't alive by then, Carlisle met one once, that's what made him want to have his own "child", that's what inspired him to create me." we didn't say anything for the rest of the journey back, we just sat in silence with his arms around my waist. We were back in forks in no time at all on Hayley the mountain lion.

And that was the start of my relationship with Edward.


	6. new pet pussy cat

*Bella's point of view*

Yay! We have a pet now! And I have a boyfriend! Live was going great. Hayley the mountain lion was a very sweet pet, she loved to play and her favourite thing in the world to do in the afternoon was to tickle Emmett. There was nothing funnier in the world, she was rammed her paws into Emmett's ribs and then tickled him; he would then shriek and fall on the floor totally incapacitated. Carlisle had been very happy that we brought back the mountain lion, but Esme was afraid that she was going to need house trained. To be honest she was an incredibly intelligent cat and she knew exactly where she had to go when she needed the loo... it was the back of Emmett's car. She really hated him it seemed, or she really loved him and just pretended to hate him. Jasper and Alice had been great with her; it was like they were cat people really. At the moment it was late afternoon and Hayley was curled up in her bed in the living room, it was just like a dog's bed but just a lot more massive, you could fit a medium sized car in it. she also had a pair of bowls placed in front of her bed, each the size of a small storage box, filled with water and cat food. Each had her name engraved into them. Emmett was sitting in the corner of the room crouching, his eyes not wavering from Hayley. She was looking back. Edward and I were standing by the door; I was keeping time with my watch.

"Two minutes." I said it was two minutes to five, at that moment Rosalie, Alice and jasper came up behind us.

"Emmett and Hayley about to fight again?"

"Yup, she's getting ready now see?" At that moment Hayley was getting up, and was yawning. She looked at Emmett again, and a small giggle came up in her throat. Emmett came up in his crouch a bit, just to make it easier to pounce.

"One minute." I read out. Hayley was stretching now, and licking her paws. Emmett was biting his finger nails, why I don't know, it wasn't doing anything to help. Hayley trained her sighed on Emmett's ribs, his weakness. Emmett looked at her neck.

"Thirty seconds" Hayley set a new lower position, ready for a leap, Emmett followed suit.

"Ten seconds..."

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One!" at that Hayley sprang like a graceful coil in the air towards Emmett. He barely had time before the massive cat was at his ribs with her paws. He was already shrieking before he had even moved.

"OH GOD HELP!!! DO SOMETHING!!! IT TICKLES!! HELP!! AHHH!!!" he yelled in a high pitched scream. We howled in laugher while Hayley tickled the hell out of Emmett. "MUMMY!!!" came the really high pitched wail of Emmett, at that Esme and Carlisle came down from his office.

"Hayley going for Emmett again?"

"yup." Carlisle sighed and Esme giggled.

"MUMMY!!!" Emmett yelled at Esme, begging for help. Esme smiled, she liked to be called that.

"Oh alright." She said, walking forward and lifting the massive cat with ease. Hayley growled a little in annoyance but didn't stop her. Emmett was gasping on the floor.

"Next... time... you... bitch!" he tried to yell.

"Emmett language!" Esme yelled, startling Hayley. The cat was slung over her shoulder like she was a sack of coal, not that she was complaining. Actually she looked like she was having fun just lying there, moving without needing to use her legs. Jasper smiled, he could feel her emotions weirdly enough, and Alice could see her future. Just Edward couldn't read her mind, just like he couldn't read mine. At that moment the door bell rang out through the house. We all looked at each other, and we all listened.

"Who is that?" I whispered.

"It's charley..." Carlisle said.

"He's had a report about some strange noises." Edward said reading my dad's mind. "Don't worry he's not here for you." He said leaning into me, holding my hand.

"Does he even know I'm here?"

"I don't think he does." Alice said, "I would have seen your mum telling him or something." She said waving it off. The door bell rang again impatiently.

"I'll get it." Carlisle said "I'm just coming." He yelled towards the doors. "Don't worry Bella I'll make sure he stays away." He added walking away from us. Alice leaned to me.

"Don't worry he's not going to come in." she comforted me. I just nodded, readying myself for the human smell that was about to fill up the room. Alice saw my planning and closed the living room door for me.

"thanks." Edward whispered for me, we heard charley and Carlisle talking downstairs.

"Chief Swan, what can I do for you?" Carlisle said in an ignorant voice, perfectly hiding his knowledge.

"Hi Carlisle, sorry to bother you at this time, I hope I didn't interrupt dinner or anything?" he said in a conversational voice. Beside me the Cullen's sniggered.

"Not at all, to what do we owe your company?"

"Well if had a report of some strange noises and I came to ask if everything was ok."

"Oh yeh the noises. I was just about to phone about them as well." He said.

"So it wasn't you?"

"No not at all, is there some sort of animal in the area that could make noises like that?"

"Well what did you hear?"

"Sort of a screaming." Carlisle explained.

"That's what we had reported in the station."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what made it, I only just heard it."

"That's ok, I'll check around tomorrow shall I?"

"That would be great thanks."

"I'll be around then, have a good night, oh say hello to the family for me."

"Will do, have a good night." Carlisle said closing the door, I heard charley drive away. I let out a gasp of relive. I was about to speak to Edward, but Alice's hand clamped over my mouth.

"No don't breath!" She said, she looked at Edward.

"Ooh, close one there." He said, looking relieved. I looked at him, trying to convey my curiosity through my face. "You would have caught your dad's full scent."

"And that would have been bad, come on let's get her outside." Alice said. I shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if I had smelled my dad, as I was wheeled outside by Edward and Alice. Edward and I were still on rocky grounds, we still didn't know much about each other. I wasn't sure if we would last as we were. Alice let go of my mouth the moment we were outside, there was a hint of human in there air, and it burnt my throat. I gasped a little and Edward wrapped his right arm around me.

"I'm ok." I said, stroking his hand, making sure he didn't move it.

"Are you sure Bella?" Esme said from the door way that we had just come out off. I just nodded and looked back at the river that ran along the back of the house. Esme came over to me and put her hand on my head, she stroked my hair like she was my mother. I didn't stop her; it was nice to have some motherly affection at the moment.

At that moment several things happened at once. I heard Alice stiffen by my side, and I looked around at. She was looking into the distance with glazed eyes.

"No!" said Edward at my said, it was more of a terrified whisper that actual speech.

"What is it?" Esme and I asked at the exact same time, but Edward didn't take his eyes off Alice. Alice came out of her vision to the resounding crash of glass. I looked to see a vampire form flying through the back glass wall.

"Who is that?!" I yelled.

"The Volturi, its Jane!" Edward shouted as he ran into the house. "Everyone run!" he shouted again, we didn't need telling twice. Esme, Alice and I ran away from the house as fast as our powerful legs would allow. Leavening the rest behind us. It felt horrible, but my instincts told me the danger was too great to go back to help them. Alice and Esme were sobbing slightly during the journey, this confused me slightly, and surely Alice could see who was going to win the fight? Did that mean that they had already lost to the Italian vampires? We stopped miles away from anywhere.

"Alice, what's happening?" Esme said, he voice was breathless, from the crying. Alice looked at the point of a hill, closed her eyes, opened them again then answered Esme's question.

"Jasper's fighting with Demetri and Felix. Edwards distracting Jane. Carlisle and Emmett are taking Santiago and Alec." She said in a rush.

"Wait there was more of them?" But I had only seen one?

"They just arrived the moment we left." she explained.

"Why didn't you see them sooner?"

"I don't know, I think they were just passing through, then they got orders to attack us, or maybe they didn't need the orders and they have gone feral, they I wouldn't be able to see them until the last minute." She said glumly.

"Wait, the Volturi guard have gone _feral_?!" I gasped, shocked, if the most powerful vampire in the world had gone totally "ga ga" and were now killing indiscriminately then it wasn't just a vampire problem, it was a global problem.

"They might have, I don't know why I can't see."

"Why not?" Esme asked concerned.

"I think it must be the La Push werewolf's have got involved."

"Whose side are they on?" I asked, not caring who the werewolf's were, only for Edward's safety.

"I don't know Bella!" Alice shouted at my, fury rising in her voice. I couldn't tell if it was at me or just her general frustration. I looked away, pretending to look at the hills around us. I didn't realise that I had sub-consciously turned to look where we had come from. What if Edward was hurt? Alice had said he was distracting Jane, not fighting. What did that mean? I didn't know each member of the Guard, just there general purpose. I was worried for Carlisle and jasper; I found it hard to think that Emmett could be hurt at all so I didn't think so much for his safety. Carlisle had been so nice to me, he really was a good person, and jasper was like the older, tough, brother that I had always wanted. Emmett was like a big cuddly bear. I could tell he could rip apart a brick house if he wanted too, but he was just too nice and funny to think of him as a violent person. Rosalie however I could imagin being violent, she just seemed to have a bitter side to her that I couldn't quite place, like the dark, animalistic side of a family Labrador dog. Alice interrupted my thoughts. She gasped and fell to the ground, wailing, I had never heard such a horrible sound. Esme and I turned to her, instantly Esme was by her daughters side and was cradling her. I went to Alice's free side and knelt down, putting my hand on Alice's shoulder, stroking the loose hair out of her face.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked, my voice as caring as possible. She didn't answer. She just wailed more. I heard a movement in the trees behind us. I lunged around, ready to pounce in an instance. It was Edward, I let go of my posture. Edward didn't look at me, he only had eyes for Alice. He walked, dazedly, to her side, next to me.

"oh god, Alice I'm so sorry." He whispered. Reading her mind, it sounded like her was about to break down too in a second, I freed my hand from Alice and stroked it through his hair, showing him I was there for him.

"_what did she see?"_ I mouthed silently. He leaned closer to me.

"jasper's been captured." He said at less that an eighth of a decable, to low for Alice to hear through her wailing.


	7. vampire police

*charley swan's point of view*

It must have been five in the afternoon, not that you could tell by the rain, it hadn't grown weary for pouring all over me yet. I was sitting in the station with bugger all to do now that I had gotten back from the Cullen's house. It was sitting, with my feet up on my work desk, with a packet of cards and bottle of cola; I wasn't allowed to drink alcohol on the job. Harry, another guy that worked in the station came over to me.

"Hi Charley."

"Hi harry. What's up?"

"Oh you know, the usual" It was always the usual in this town; I was starting to be getting sick of it actually. "Look we've just got another call out form some residents down by the river, they're saying there's some freaky shit happening at the Cullen's house..."

"But I only just got back from there?" I said, slightly annoyed as I frowned at him.

"I know, but we've had another report of sounds of explosions going on up there." He said looking very confused.

"Fine I'll go have a look." I sighed as I got out of my suddenly very comfy wooden chair. I jumped out of the building and into the pouring rain, my cruiser keys in my hand. I got the heater going as fast as I could. It had been dry on the inside, but since I came in with my already sodden clothing it wasn't any more, lucky me. I was careful on the road as I drove back to the Cullen's house, to be honest I could have sailed there is the wind wasn't blowing in the wrong direction. When I crossed the bridge that would take me to the house I looked out over the river. It was nearly over the banks now, urgently I picked up my radio.

"Station this is chief swan here, please reply?"

"Hia chief, everything ok at the Cullen's."

"I don't know yet, I've just passed the river, we need to evacuate all low land around it," its banks are about to burst any second." There was a second's delay.

"Understood we're working on the problem now."

"Ok I'll come help after I've dealt with the Cullen's. Over and out." I said as I put down the radio. I was half way across the bridge, my eyes still on the river when I saw several black cars, 4by4 sport cars by the look, through my peripheral vision. They were about ten meters away. Coming right at me. My head shot around so fast my neck cracked.

Five meters... I started to swerve, but there was no chance.

Four meters... I slammed on the breaks.

Three meters... I saw the driver of the other car through blacked out glass.

Two meters... I said my prayers.

One meter... I wished I had seen Bella again. Just once.

Impact. I must have been going at fifty when I was hit, but the black car was going at over one hundred, probably more. I was hit sort of sideways in such a way that my cruiser was thrown over the side of the bridge and down into the over flowing river with me trapped inside. I saw the river come up towards me in a blur of speed; the crumpled passenger side door hit the water before me. I was pinned into my seat by my seat belt, stopping any escape as the icy waters came to meet me. My heart was racing as I stared at my death in its face. I gasped as I was dragged under by the cars weight, the water made my heart stutter for a second, then I felt the searing pain in my chest as it stopped. I reached for my radio on the dash, only to have my hand hit by something in the dark water. I reached again, feeling a huge pain in my hand. Not having time to think I reached for my seatbelt with my other hand. I felt the pressure over my give in slightly as the belt released. My lungs were burning as I held what little air I had managed to hold in. I felt for the door, my right hand closed over something that felt like a door handle. I pulled hard and then I felt the resounding thud through the water as the door opened. I drifted out into the raging current and was pulled down to the darker depths of the river. I hit the river bed hard and was pinned there. I looked up away from the smooth stone river bed and into the thick ceiling of water above me. I was starting to black out now as I started to lose my last drops of oxygen. I could just feel my faltering heart beats in my chest now, and apart from the raging waters that was all I could here. In the dark waters above me I saw something. It was bright, like a light, or a shining fish. It came closer; faster than I thought would have been possible. And it was very big for a fish. It came so close to me I could have sworn it was going to hit me, but i didn't find out for that was when I lost my battle against unconsciousness

*Bella's point of view*

Alice had said that he only had about half a minute so I really needed to run faster than I ever had. I was running through the forest so fast that I was making little sonic booms around my body. I hit a tree that shattered without me moving an inch from my speeding course. I reached the river with ten seconds to spare. I couldn't see where his car had gone in the raging river; it was flowing so fast I had to work out where it would be now. I look about 400 meters downstream and I jumped at it. I flew through the air and into the water with seven seconds left. I could see through the water like it was air and I could see my dad struggling in the water, he was out of his car and the current, which wasn't effecting me, had dragged him to the bottom of the river where he was now pinned. At six seconds I started to swim towards him, I was going like a shark, but I wasn't going fast enough and he was still being dragged along the river bed. I was about fifty meters away and I could hear his heart beat, he was dying. Four seconds now and he had just gone unconsciousness now from the cold. I reached him with three seconds to spare; his heart was still beating... I didn't know what to do, I just did it naturally. I bit him, I didn't pay attention to the taste, and I didn't have time to. He needed to be saved before his heart could stop beating. With more time now I dragged him from the bottom of the river. He wasn't very heavy; it was like swimming with a small yogurt in a back pack. I gasped in breath as I shot out of the water with my dad dragging behind me. I dragged him up to the dryer tree line. He was awake now, and screaming in pain. I looked at the bite I had given him, it was on his wrist. I gasped in horror as I looked at his hand, he only had one, and the other must have been broken off in the crash with the Volturi. He was covered in bashes, and most of his bones were broken, his back was at an odd angle, hinting that it was broken. But still he screamed, his eyes rolling in his head.

"Dad, dad! It's me, Bella, its ok; you're going to be ok." I said to his unhearing ears.

"Bella, Bella!" I heard Alice shout from the forest.

"I'm here!" I shouted back; just to see her and Esme come through the trees. Esme came running over to me, Alice stood there, realising what was going on with Charley, and started to massage her temples, thinking and focusing on the future.

"Oh Bella." Esme said, cradling me.

"I had too." I said to her, I was sobbing.

"It's ok Bella, I understand." Esme said, Alice came over.

"Don't worry Bella, he's going to make It." she said.


	8. finding jasper

*Bella's point of view*

We couldn't go back to the Cullen's house; it was ruined by the Volturi and it was swarming with police looking for my dad. He wasn't through the transformation yet, he still had about two days left and he didn't have any idea what was going on. At the moment we were in another of the Cullen's house, somewhere north of Anchorage, and we were sitting around the kitchen table. The house was just like a more modern version of the one in Forks, sort of a mix of the tradition style of the Forks house, with the modern materials of a German kitchen. Jasper had been taken capture by the Volturi, and right now we were planning to get him back. Edward was leading the conversation.

"We need to know where they have taken him, does anyone have any ideas? Alice?" we all looked to her.

"I don't know Edward, I can't see them but I just don't know why." She said dejectedly, looking at her clasped hands in her lap. We all looked back to Edward.

"Ok, the first place they would take him..." I said to himself, looking over a map of the world that filled the table, it was covered in little red circles where he had marked on it, possible locations of where the Volturi would have been. Carlisle was looking at Europe.

"They could have taken him back to Italy." He suggested.

"But what for?" Alice asked, worry pained her voice, without jasper we were all feeling our emotions stronger than would have been liked. Terror at losing jasper was strongest; worry about my dad's state was another strong one.

"I don't know, maybe as a way to get to us." Emmett said his comforting arm around his sisters.

"Why would they want a way to get to us?" I asked, genuinely interested, or more concerned to be more accurate.

"well they find us a bit more interesting than most." Esme said, I couldn't be made worried about this when said in Esme's smoothing voice.

"what's so interesting about us." It was still odd to think of me as a Cullen, but I was going to have to get used to it.

"well there's Edward with his mind reading, Alice's visions, jaspers emotion control and..." Carlisle's eyes shot around the room, like he had let somthing loose.

"and what?" I said impatiently.

"well... we think that they might be after you Bella." Esme said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"what!" panic shot through me. "but there's nothing special about me!" I said looking at every one in the room.

"which is why I can't read your mind and why jane wasn't able to hurt you." Edward said sarcastically. "so nothing special at all?" he said grinning crookedly.

"Jane was trying to attack me?" I asked bemusedly.

"yeh, vicious bitch that she is, they had orders to get you first and any one else next." Edwrad said venomously.

"but why me..." Carlisle answered for Edward.

"we think that you have the give of protection against psychic attack, now the Volturi know this as well, I don't know how but I intend to find out. but they already have there own "shield"..."

"shield?" I asked.

"that's the universal turm for a vampire with non offensive abilatys, like your protection and what not." Rosalie said.

"as I was saying they already have there own, but they might be looking to... upgrade so to speak." Carlisle finished off.

About an hour later I was sitting by my dads side. We wasn't screaming any more, just mindlessly moaning in his agony. At times he would fall scilent and I would speak to him, try and tell him what was going on. not that that was an easy thing to do, tell your father that he's going to be a vampire. Honestly it's imposible you should try it someday, see how you feel. Any way this was one of those times that I spoke to him.

"dad, dad it's Bella here, don't worry it's going to be ok, just listen to my breathing, count them or something it'll take your mind of the pain a little..." I advised, I had been saying this shit for the past hour now so he must have been bored to tears with it. But still I carried on talking to him, like a faithful old friend. I looked at his face, his changing face. I remember what he looked like in my old fuzzy memories and I could tell that he was much different. His face looked more... I couldn't quite place what was different, his jaw was different, sharper in some way, his skin over it smother maybe. He still had so long to go yet, and he was in so much pain. I remember all too well the pain of the transformation. The unending burn. As I fell silent in my memories of the change my dad finaly spoke again.

"Bella..." his cracked voice was so distant I wondered if I had heard it at all.

"dad?" I said wiping the sweat off his brow. His eyes tried to flutter open, but he was too weak.

"make it stop." He whispered tragically. I took his hand, it was awkward doing so, but he needed me.

"it's ok dad, just a little longer and it'll all be over itself." I whispered as to not hurt his ears, or maybe I was trying to disguise my new voice which he hadn't heard yet. I heard Carlisle in his office get up and walk towards this room. I didn't look at the door as he entered, I just watched my dad's pitiful attempts to open his eyes.

"how is he?" Carlisle said resting his hand on my father's head, taking his temperature.

"in pain, but I think he can tell what's going on." I said, somewhat to myself. Carlisle nodded and turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, it's Dr Carlisle here, just say something for me." he said in the tone of a genuianly caring Dr. Not the tones that you get in a state hospital by an over tired Nurse or joinur Dr who's at the ruff end of a stag party. my dad let a gasp of agony out of his mouth, I coudln't tell if he was trying to speak.

"what's the plan on finding jasper?" I whispered.

"we don't know where he is, so Emmett and Rosalie are leaveing to find out. you and Edward will be going to south America to see if you can find anything there." he said "if that's ok with you" he added after a moment of deliberation.

"what about Charlie?"

"Esme and I will take care of him." I nodded,I trusted his honesty.

"when do I leave?"

"in six hours, Edwards just arranging the flights now." I nodded, of course Edward was working on getting everything ready, Alice had probably seen me going any way. I sighed as I looked back at Charlie, he had fallen silent now. I heard Edward moving in the hallway downstairs. I looked at the door expectantly as he walked in. he looked satisfied.

"hi Bella, how is he?" he said taking my free hand. Carlisle left the room sniggering a little. We both shot the now empty door way a contemptuous look.

"he's doing fine, I think, he's not screaming as much now..."

"you know that we're leaving soon for south America to find traces of jasper right?" I nodded.

"where's Alice going?"

"she's coming with us." He said, there was something else in his voice that I couldn't place.

"She is? Why?"

"I have no idea." I realised what was in his voice. It was worry.

"you must have some idea you can read her mind."

"she's been blocking me." he sidestepped my point. I sighed and let it go, it was clear he wasn't going to tell me, besides I'd find out later.


End file.
